Second Chance
by raindrops on my guitar
Summary: Jack is always the hero. That's why he joined the CIA, so he could protect people. When Jack comes back to Seaford after disappearing for 2 years, he has to deal with old friends, past crush and new enemies. Let's just say working with the CIA, was going to be harder than he thought it would be...
1. Home

**Hey Guys ! this is We're all Imperfect, and this is my second shot at a story. The other one was not really that good. But I'm working on it , making it better. Anyway, I want thank to _wer're on fire_ my new beta reader for editing and _BlueDog27_0 for helping with the summary. those who read my one shots I proofread them and I will be working on a New Year's eve one shot! So keep your eyes open on New Year's eve!**

**Without further to do, ladies and gentleman! The first chapter of "Second Chance". I hope you enjoy it!**

**Edited**** on: 4/1/13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it**

* * *

Chapter 1: Home:

* * *

Jack swiftly moved around the wooden staff for a few minutes, practicing his new routine. He smiled at the wooden object in his hand. It was Rudy that had given the bow for his 15th birthday, two years ago. It was the last time that he saw Rudy and his friends and was recruited for the CIA. He always rewinding the moment in his head.

J_ack Brewer was happily walking home from school. He looked up to the sun smiling back at him. He was going out to the movies with Kim. "It's not like a date, date," she had said. "But more like a friendly get together." But Jack could see in her beautiful brown eyes that it meant more. He nodded."Sure."_

_He was now entering the front door of his 2 floor house. His dad was always on business trips,so when his mom was not home. He had the house to himself. She always made it in time_

_to see him come home from school and prepare diner_

_" Hey mom! How was your day.. His voice trailed off when he spotted someone that was definetly not his mom. A 6 foot man was standing in the middle room. He was wearing a black suit and black sunglasses. His broad shoulders tighten a little as he crossed his arms around his chest._

_"Who are you?' Jack asked suspiciously, his reflexes kicking in . It's not every day , you see a man in black suit in your living room . As his grandfather always said; Always be in your guard._

_That was when the man took out his sunglasses and walk closer to the brunet. He had brown hair was shiny and put into a ponytail. He had caramel brown eyes._

_"Jack Brewer?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I am an official member of the CIA. My name is John. We been watching you very carefully for the past few months and we have to say, you have quite the skills. We would be honored to have you as a part of the CIA." John said, handing Jack a CIA brochure._

_Jack took the brochure examining it briefly._

_"Does my mother know about this?"_

_She thinks you have a scholarship at one of the prestigious schools away from your current school. That is if you accept."_

_His caramel eyes filled with hope and wasn't not easy to convince a 15-year old to join the CIA. It was huge thing to commit to._

_Jack stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know." He sighed._

_It was a big decision for him, leaving his friends and family, that's big. Plus he grown up up to look like Seaford , the dojo, Falphael Phill i was one of the few things that he liked. Past memories filled with adventures, tournaments that he had with the gang. It was hard to leave those things behind._

_"Your country needs you Jack. There are a lot of bad guys waiting to be caught. We need all the help we can get."_

_It was true with karate skills and hero complex could be put into good he wouldn't have the same lifestyle as he used to. But as long his country was safe that all matters. Right?_

_The brunet slowly turned as those thoughts, his hands keeping a tight grip on the brochure as those thoughts sudden filled his mind."When do I leave?"_

Jack could picture Kim waiting for him for hours, before walking in the theater by her. He did have a chance to say goodbye that's what pained him the most. He looked around his room that he is occupied for the last two years . The 7 feet balcony that overview whole stereos glued trough the ceiling in the shelves, above his automatic closet that select his clothes just by voice control. It was great lifestyle to adjust too..But it was still felt foreign.

"Hey Jack!"

Jack turned around to see Ethan smiling at him. Jack met him the first time he came here, they instantly became friends, and they tell eac hother everything. He works at the technology department, whenever you need spy gadgets, he is your guy. He had dark hair and his sky blue eyes were always cheery.

"Hey Ethan, What's up?" He asked.

"John wants to see you. Apparently, you have a new mission."

Jack's face lit up. "Finally!" He exclaimed, grabbing a shirt and walking out with Ethan.

Jack followed him to the central room. The central room had black leather seats and huge dark wooden table in the middle, John was in front of a black screen TV with a folder in his hand.

"Hey Jack, ready for your first mission?"

He rubbed his hands together before folding them and setting them into his lap."Yes, let's hear it."

"Alright, here are the details of your first mission." John said, clicked on the screen. As soon he clicked, a photo of a man appeared on the screen.

"We believe this man is developing an atomic weapon that could destroy the United States. He has been known to work with different terrorists all over the world."

Jack looked carefully at the picture. He seemed really familiar. The piercing blue eyes, the dirty blond hair combed to the side…. He knew that man from somewhere.

John decided to refresh his memory.

"He is the principal of Seaford High."

His eyes widened almost falling off his head.

"What?" He asked shocked.

John nodded. looks like you are going back to school. I'll send you details by email."

Jack left the central room with a shiver on the back of his neck. He still couldn't believe it that he had to investigate his old principal. It seems so unreal to him. He was supposed to be a good rules and examples for students .

When you think know people…. I guess you don't at all. He thought bitterly. he wonders what other secrets the principal has been hiding.

He slowly walked to the gadgets two metals door slide open and he stepped in. The platform was with white tables,people in white lab coats examinng new equipment in the center touch flat glass shelves was filled with laser guns, explosive tennis balls.

His eyes flickered down the last table where he stopped Ethan waving back at slowly walked up to him.

"Hey Jack. Ready to go see your gadgets.

He shrugged. "Let's do this."

This watch gives you a hologram of a map and location of your target as long as you have the chip."

This ear bud helps us communicate during the mission. It's also waterproof."

"Let's move on to fashion. Those shoes help walk on walls because of the spikes on the bottom."

"Last but not least: transportation."

Ethan slowly walked away from the came out and along with the dusty old scooter who was rusty from top to bottom. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Really Ethan, you are giving me the worst transportation ever."

"Wait for it, he said,bent down to his knees. His fingers searching through the bottom of the skateboard. At there it is."

And the old scooter turn into a gleaming silver skateboard with white stripes on the button.

"It's goes 100/miles per hour, with a rocket engine."

Jack's eyes gleamed with happiness looking at the piece of hands stroking the top. It been so long since he rode one. He bend his head to look at the engine carefully

Awesome!" Thank you!" He said, hugging his friend, almost knock him over. Ethan was surprised at the sudden contact and awkwardly patted the brunet on the back.

" Thanks Ethan!" He exclaimed, grabbing his equipment.

"Good luck!" Ethan shouted as he watched Jack's disappearing figure.

Jack slowly walked to his room and absentmindedly took out two suitcase and dropped them on his he walked around pouring the clothes into his clothes into his right knee hit his nightstand, making it wobble as few things fell on the floor.

He cursed slightly and bent down to rub his knee which already ready red. He looked at over the fallen from the alarm clock and agenda, one item caught his was picture frame with the back facing upward. Jack sat down and carefully took out the broken pieces of glass and put them on the carpet beside him and look at then picture more was the Wasabi Warriors; their arms around each other , jumping up and down was placed in front them smiling while holding the trophy in one hand. Just two days before he left, they just won a champion tournament against the Black Dragons.

The brunette smiled at the memory but was soon replaced with a frown.

How would they react when they see him?

Jack shook his head and that thought along with him and rose to his feet. He tossed the broken frame in the trash.

He took the picture and placed it in his front pocket of his backpack and flipped it on his shoulder. He looked around the room that he occupied for two years, making sure that he didn't forget anything before shutting off the lights and walking out.

He arrived right on time to catch his flight. After getting through security check and baggage claim, Jack sat down in the waiting area. He exhaled, straightened his jacket and looked through his IPhone, the one that the agency gave him and started to play Temple Run on his phone.

He watched his little avatar jump and duck for a good seven minutes, his thumb moving rapidly up and down the screen.

He was playing for good 10 minutes before he sat up and before he rested his head on the back of the seat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are pleased to announce to Flight 273 to Seaford, California is now ready for boarding." We appreciate your patience; please proceed to the line on the front gate as we board you on the plane. Thank you and we hope you enjoy your flight." the attendant's overly cheery and professional voice echoing across the waiting area.

The grouchy brunet rubbed the sleep out his eyes and grabbed his baggage.

Jack entered through the plane before it became crowded and began looking through seats. He was silently thankful when he found that he had a window seat, he put his backpack away and slid into his seat and pulled his earphones on, and humming the lyrics, he looked out the window.

It was already night, the moon glowing in the dark sky, making the center of attention among the stars.

When everybody was settled in, they finally prepare to take off. When the plane was 20 feet away from the ground jack closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Jack woke up when felt the sun's rays on him. He groaned and looked out the bright sun in the cloudless sky looking over the city, from the distance, he could see the trees, buildings and the cars passing by on the concrete roads.

He was finally there. He was back in Seaford, and finally back home.

**That's just a little sneak peek of the story. Don't worry, the next chapters will have drama, action and of course, kick romance. Please read and review!**

**Until next time,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update! I was working on a few one shots, and I'm moving packing had to be done. Oh my god 10 reviews! For one chapter! You guys are amazing! Thanks! I edited this myself so sorry for any mistakes that I may I have missed.**

**So without further announcement, here is chapter 2 of Second Chance. Read On!**

**3/10/13 edited by we're on fire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Welcome Back Jack:

* * *

The Seaford airport was really busy than Jack expected. People trying to get their luggage, others were arguing with the flight attendant about the tickets, or the kids pleading and crying at their mom. After a few struggles, he managed to get his baggage and sighed in relief glad he got that problem over with. The brunet was paused for a moment, still shocked about the commotion, that he didn't hear someone calling him.

"Jack?"

He turned around, and his eyes smiled as soon as he saw who it was.

"Mom?"

There she was standing right in front of him. Her brown hair was in ponytail, and her eyes were full of tears, as she went up to hug him.

"Jack! Honey I miss you so much!" She exclaimed, pulling away from the hug.

"I miss you too, mom."

"The school called and told me you were coming back. Look how taller you've grown. You look handsome, just like your father."

It's true. During his time in the CIA, he managed to grow a few inches and finally got haircut. But his mom didn't know that.

Mrs. Brewer enveloped his son into a hug and before release him and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home."

On their way there, they had small talk, catching up about on the last two years. Jack, of course, had to lie about he was doing. Oh, how he hated lying. But he had no choice. Who knows what could happen if he told her the truth.

The 17-year old smiled as soon he spotted his old house. The blue Victorian house kept its glow, with the small backyard, and the similar four square windows and fence.

"So mom, what dad is up to?" Jack said as he climbed up the stairs with his suitcase.

"You know business trips after business trips. He misses you though."

"Of course he does," he mumbled sarcastically. Jack and his father didn't have an easy relationship, since he travel a lot and they never saw each other and him leaving for 2 years didn't make things better.

"There we are," his mother said, opening to door to his bedroom.

The brown-haired teenager step in, taking in the familiar site .His dark green painted walls were still covered with guitars and karate posters everywhere, his nightstand was still holding his lamp and two pictures : one was a picture of him and his dad and the other his 7 year old self with his grandfather.

'I just changed the bed sheets and did a clean-up." His mom said, making snap out his thoughts. He turned around and smiled as she continued on.

"Just the way you left it." The young woman gave her son a weak smile, stopping the tears from escaping.

"Anyway, I made spaghetti meatballs. Your Favorite meal. I'll just go heat it up."

As soon as she closed the door, Jack sighed laying backward on his bed, making it bounce a little.

Home sweet home, the young CIA agent thought, before sitting up and opening his Apple laptop to contact John. After he finished typing his password his home screen appeared, he clicks the CIA Skype icon that Ethan set up for him. His black screen was black before Mr. John, appeared.

"Mr. John. I'm currently in Seaford. I arrived a couple hours ago."

"Okay, good. I already handle everything with the school. A CIA agent will soon pass by to give the information, keep your eyes open."

"I will, sir."

"I have to go. I have a meeting in a few minutes. He sighed, straighten his tie. "Good luck Jack, I'm counting you."

As soon as he said that the screen black and Jack heard his mother calling him.

"Jack! Dinner! "

"Coming!"

After eating the delicious dinner that his mother gave him, Jack decided to go for a walk, to clear his mind, while his mom went grocery shopping.

He went to that a place up the hill that he showed Kim a couple years ago.

Flashback:

"Jack, where are we going? 14-year –old Kim asked. They were walking through the forest for a couple minutes, and Kim had no clue where they were going.

"I want to show you something". He said, pushed a branch and shows her what he was talking about. It was small waterfall and couple trees surrounding it and the sun reflecting in the background.

"Wow Jack, it's beautiful, the blond whispered to his best friend. She slowly walked forward and bent down to watch the clear water flowing through the rocks.

"I found this place when I was on my run a couple months ago."

He said, smiling at her.

"I come here when I want to clear my mind. I know its might sound cheesy, but it makes all my worries fade way."

They smile at each other and let out a chuckle.

There was a comfortable silence as they let the breeze flow through their bodies. After a few minutes, Jack sighed and spoke up.

"This very special place for me and I wanted to share it with you." The two teens share a brief eye contact as both sat next to each other, watching the beautiful view in front them.

End of Flashback

Jack lay motionless on the soft green grass and watch the sun leaving pinkish rays as it set behind the trees. He looked at his watch seeing that past 7o'clock, he decided to walk back home. The brunet then lay off on his bed, slowing falling asleep.

Mrs. Brewer arrived a few minutes later, and went to check up on her son. She beamed at the sight of his sleeping body; she put a blanket on him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm glad you're back, Jack," she whispered before closing the door.

Beep! Beep!

Jack alarm ring making 7:00AM, making him groaned and slammed it shut. The grouchy brown-haired teenager rubbed his eyes before going to the bathroom to get ready. A few minutes he came out, his dark brown coco surface necklace placed around his tan neck, he was wearing a pale blue button shirt with an ocean v neck over it, khaki pants and black vans. He put his phone in his pack grabbed his gadgets and backpack made his way downstairs.

When Jack arrived downstairs, he found his mom was in her nightgown, a mug in her hand.

"Good morning Jack. Breakfast?

"No Time! I'm going be late see you later!" He shouted, making his way to the door.

Thanks to skateboard that Ethan gave him, Jack arrived faster than expected. He stopped and fixed his ear bud.

"Ethan, can you hear me?

:"Loud and clear," Ethan voice rang through the ear bud.

"Alright, let's do this."

The confident young agent pushed his double doors and look at the paper that the agent gave him yesterday. It said:

Locker Number: 332167

Homeroom: 321. Mrs. Chase

He looked at his schedule and took out the books that he needed, closed his locker and made his way to the homeroom.

Jack opened the door to find the students talking or throwing paper balls at each other.

"Alright! Everybody Quiet!" yelled, and the room went silent.

She cleared her throat and said, I would like to welcome back our very own Jack Brewer!"

The whole class turned around to look at him. Among them was a certain blonde with hazel eyes looked at him in shock.

Kim.

Oh, great.

Well this should be interesting, the nervous brunet thought as the stares became more intense.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Until Next Time**

**-Everlasting-Faith**


	3. Jack's Eventful School Day

**Hey guys I know it's a little bit late , but I had to get this chapter up. I want to thank BlueDog270 for helping with the first part of this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Once again, this all me, so I apologize for any kind of mistakes in advance . My New Year's Eve one shot should be posted on the 2th or 3th**

**This chapter was edited on my beta reader we're on fire.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own kickin"it**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jack's Eventful School Day

* * *

Jack froze, knowing this moment would sneak up on him sooner or later. Brown clashed against brown as their eyes locked, making Jack go speechless. Kim's jaw dropped for a split second, before she redeemed herself and closed it, still holding his gaze.

Jack hid all of his emotions so that Kim couldn't read his eyes. It was something that he was good at. During his training in the CIA, he learned to never show your enemies weakness in a mission. Bottle up everything, so that they can't read you like an open book. Kim's eyes showed shock, fear and surprise. Mrs. Chase tapped the brunette on the shoulder, making him break the gaze unwilling.

"Hmm, alright Jack. You can take a seat next to Kimberly over here." Jack nodded his head, ignored everyone's intense gaze on him. The blonde ducked her head and started drawing in her notebook. Mrs. Chase went back to her desk and was now typing something in her laptop. Being noisy as they were, the class started whispered among themselves about the possible scenario between the two old friends as they waited for the bell rang, only a few minutes left until first period. Jack on the other hand, was having mental debate with himself. Should he just talk to her? Or should he just ignore and pretend not to know her? No he couldn't do that- she was still his best friend and crush.

The brown-haired teen sighed and turned in his seat to face Kim. He gently tapped her shoulder, making her turned around. He chuckled a little bit to hopefully break the tension and smiled. He was nervous, he hadn't seen Kin in years, but he still knew of her fiery personality.

"Hey Kim, how have you been?" he asked timidly. His former best friend's eyes were filled with shock for a fleeting second, before being replaced with hurt and a crushing pain.

"How have I been? You can just walking in here and talk to me pretending that everything is okay, like you have you been past few years Jack." She said, her voice full of hate and Jack's eyes widened.

"Look Kimmy-"

"Don't call me that! Only my friends call me that." Kim snapped. Jack recoiled, hurt infiltrating his eyes for a moment, before he hid it away again behind a smirk. He knew a good come-back.

"How come you let the teacher called you Kimberly then? The Kim I know would've murdered her."

The blonde's gaze softened as she looked at her feet. Jack mentioning the "old Kim" brought back memories that she didn't want to deal with it.

"Um, because I don't want to get in trouble," she lied but jack saw right through it. He still knew her like the back of his hand.

You're still an horrible liar Kim- what's up? What did I miss?" He asked. His brown eyes filled with concern.

"You missed a lot things Jack…."She responded softly.

"Kimmy, tell me." Kim sighed, but didn't look up from the ground.

"I quit karate after you left." Kim uttered out, so only Jack could hear.

"You q-quit Karate," he stuttered out as the bell rang. Kim got up swiftly pick her books and headed toward the door.

"Jack, when you left everything changed. Nothing was the way they used to be. And I don't think that your hero complex can help change us back."

He watched as a frustrated Kim bolted out the door and to first period- leaving him seating in awe.

* * *

The frustrated senior rang fingers through his brown locks. If she quit karate, then what happened to the dojo? Did the guys quit too? Was the Dojo is still there? Do they still hang out together?

He knew it was selfish to call it _his dojo_, given that he hadn't actually stepped on the mats for years. He couldn't bring himself to care. It was still his dojo, Kim was still his friend, and he still cared.

His brain was overwhelmed with all these questions that he didn't have the answers too.

"Jack?" Ethan's voice rang through the ear-piece and made Jack snap out his thoughts.

"Is everything okay?"

He sighed, not wanting to talk about it.

"Fine." He said, before grabbing his books and walked out of his homeroom.

He looked at his schedule to see where his next class.

_Period: 1_

_PE: Mr. Walker._

_All Physical Education students report to the gym, thank you._

Jack sighed took out his gym and made his way to his P.E when he bumped into Mr. Squires. The Principal of Seaford High in flesh in blood. He was wearing black suit with a striped blue button down shirt under it and at black dress shoes. He looked like regular principal-not a terrorist.

"Jack! The young-principal exclaimed. His piercing blue eyes looked scared for a moment. He held some folders so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"I never got you welcomed back to Seaford High." He said smiling, before walking away. The young CIA agent could see that his smile was forced.

"Umm, thanks?" He responded, confused at his reaction before opened the gym doors. He was going to find out what's going with him sooner or later-by later he means when he started his investigation.

* * *

An overwhelmed Kim made way her way to the girl's locker room. She shut the blue metal door with shaking hands, and she sink down to the floor and ran a hand vigorously through her honey blond hair. Kim Crawford wanted to cry. But she didn't let the tears come out. She didn't know that her conversation with Jack will affect her so much. His presence caught her by surprise; she didn't except him after disappearing about 2 years with no contact whatsoever. He is back for who knows how long. The blonde suddenly heard footsteps since her back was facing the door, she quickly got up and started to open her gym locker. The footsteps became louder and louder until she heard the door opened and closes and a little bit of chatter going on. From the corner of her eye, she could see cheerleading squad whispering to themselves.

"Did you know that Jack's back?"

Wow. Jack's been only in the school not less than a half-hour ago and they are already talking about him.

"Yeah, I know. Rachel saw him in her homeroom…."

Kim didn't bother to hear the rest. She didn't want to. Straightening her cheerleading uniform, she looked at herself one time in the mirror before walking out.

Her hazel eyes looking around and she noticed she was one of the first people here. The gyms doors and Kim heard a similar voice calling her.

"Kim!"

She turned around to see Grace running up to her. Her long brown hair was in ponytail, and her brown eyes were filled with shock and she was panting.

"Yes Grace?"

"Did you hear that Jack is back?" she asked, fiddling with her hair in the mirror.

"Yeah, he is in my homeroom." Kim replied heavily.

"Well, did you talk to him?"

"Sort of, he talked to me first. I told I quit karate and that was about it."

"By it, you mean that you kind of reproached of him leaving and made a comment that left him in shock."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, that exactly much what happened."

Grace sighed and walked closed to the blonde. "Between you and me.. don't you think that it's weird that he came back so suddenly?"

Kim looked at her best friend with confusion. "I mean think about it." She whispered, walking away.

And right on cue, the brunette in question walked in. Kim couldn't help noticed how his appearance changed over the past two years. He had grown tall. He finally had a haircut his brown hair was combed on each side. He still wore those surf necklaces that she liked and based on his arms, she could that he was more muscular than before.

Kim shook her head, she couldn't think about those things about her ex- best friend. She was too busy being mad at him for leaving.

The cheerleader now focus on the Mr. Walker and her coach Mrs. Smith who currently walking forward.

"Alright class, let's get started. First of all I would to welcome back Jack Brewer. "

Everyone excluding Kim looked at Jack who gave a small smile and a mindful wave in return.

"Alright today's gym class we will split in two groups: the girls will be on the left side practicing their routine while the boys on the right side with the punching dummies, the weights along everything else…Alright let's get to work."

"I'll start my investigation afterschool today." Jack said to Ethan, while giving the dummy a final kick.

"Be careful, you still don't know what you're up against."

"Don't worry I'll be careful."

He stopped. "I'm going to get a drink of water."

"I'm exhausted, can we take a break?" Kim groaned at Mrs. Smith. They were practicing the same routine over and over again and the squad was getting tired.

"Fine, but at least let's do the pyramid once time. Come on Kim! You're up!" Mrs. Walker said.

She sighed as the girls hoisted her up. Her legs were getting wobbly, but she didn't care. The tired cheerleader closed her eyes just for a second and start swing a little, the girls tighten their grips, but since their hands were little slippery, Kim lost her balance.

Kim shrieked, and the class turned their attention towards the pyramid of cheerleaders.

She closed her eyes, and waited for the impact.

But the impact never came.

Instead, she felt warm muscular arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to see a mob of brown hair and a pair concerned brown eyes.

Jack.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said as he set her down.

They shared a brief eye contact, before Kim broke the gaze and bit her lip and looked at up at him.

"Umm, thanks."

"No problem," he smiled at her as the bell rang. He slowly walked away, leaving a flushed Kim behind.

Next class was World History. Once again, Jack ignored the stares that everyone cast toward him and sat in the back. The class was breeze since they really didn't anything, just watch an educational video.

"Okay… next up is lunch." He whispered, walking out of class.

"Oh. What are having?" Ethan asked

Jack chuckled and remembered Seaford High "special" lunch.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. " He responded, walking in.

The school's cafeteria was still the same with the similar blue chairs and round tables and the lunch ladies in beige uniforms, ready to serve you. He slowly picks up his tray and was instantly greeted by Marge.

"Jack, it's so good to see you again. Choose anything you want and once again I have no idea half of them are."

The 17-year old brunette chuckled at the lunch lady. Some people never change.

After a few minutes of debating between the brown sauce that look like pudding or was it gravy? And or the weird smelled mystery meat, he decided to settle for a green apple.

His brown eyes searched for a table to sit on, only to land on the familiar table that he used to sit on. He smiled as he saw his two old best friends Jerry and Milton sitting next to each other. The dark-haired Latino had a grown spur and his lips were curved into smile. Milton had a haircut that finally suit him.

"At least they sit together,"he thought with a little bit relief.

"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice exclaimed making Jack turned around. It was Jack's other male best friend Eddie, who had worry in his face and an angry black dragon who had pudding all over his red shirt.

"You're going regret that," the black dragon sneered. He was about to punch the African-American when other fist caught his.

Jack. Once again, he saved the day.

"If you don't to go the hospital, I suggest your lower your fist slowly," he threatened.

The attacker complied and lowed his fist, and shot Eddie a death glare before walking away.

"Thanks Jack," Eddie said, surprise look on his face.

"You welcome Eddie." He said, walking away.

* * *

After lunch, the rest of class seemed like a bur and before you knew it school was over. Jack was one of the last people in the hallway. He made his way to his locker only to find Frank shoving Emmett against it. He sighed and walked over.

"Let him go Frank."

Frank turned around to see Jack looking at with a determined expression on his face.

"Well, if isn't the Great Jackson Brewer." he mocked, his voice high like a little girl's.

He ignored his comment and said, "I'm not going to repeat myself. Let him go."

The curly-haired teenager smirked and said," if I don't ?"

The black-belt smirked and walked a little closer. "I beat you before in less than five seconds when I was here, what makes you think that I can't do as twice as fast."

To scare him a little bit, Jack started to count.

"One." he whispered.

"Two."

Frank's eyes widened realising that he was serious. He stumble a bit ,while walking away.

"Thanks Jack," Emmett said.

"No problem."

* * *

_4:53 pm_

Jack's watch marked. The hallways were clear, the parking lot were empty. He slowly made his way to the principal successfully pick the lock with a safety pin and entered the room.

"Alright time to start my investigation."

* * *

**Here is chapter 3. Don't just follow and favorite, review as well.I want to hear your thoughts. I might not update for a while, because school is starting next Monday.**

**Until Next time!Have a happy New Year!**

**-We are all Imperfect**


	4. Not so Low Profile

**Hey guys! I know it's been long time since I updated. With school and everything else. You get it. I promise chapter 5 won't take as long( I hope) Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin'it.**

**Credit to Bluedog270(I miss you) and TeddyBear98 for helping with this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:An Eventful Afternoon:

* * *

Jack looked around the principal's office: everything was neat and tidy, the papers were properly stacked on the wooden desk, next to Dell computer and keyboard. He ran his fingers through his scruffy hair as his brown eyes looked through the cabinet cabin with the glass filled with trophies and honors that the school won over the years. After half an hour of searching, Jack had nothing.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Ethan asked skeptically through the ear-piece.

"Yes, I looked everywhere. There's nothing here. He sighed tiredly. Maybe he hiding it somewhere else."

Ethan was about to say something but was cut off by someone opening the principal door.

"Hello, is anybody there?" a voice asked timidly.

Kim.

What was she doing here?

She looked around quietly before closing the door, figuring no-one was inside. Jack wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Wow. That was close." He said, jumping out off the ceiling. Thank you crampon shoes.

Kim slowly walked out of the principal office with a confused expression on her face. She was absolutely positive that she heard a voice in the principal's office. She shook her head and opened her decorative locker and put her colorful pompoms away. Cheerleading ran late, that's why she was at school at such a late time. Her bright pink iPhone beeped loudly, making her snap out of her thoughts.

Want grab a bite at the beach club? -Grace

Sure. Be in there in 10

Ok :)

The smiley face made her chuckle before the blond-haired teenager grabbed her bag and walked out.

The brunette was walking through the strip mall , lost in thoughts. His brain filled with all the possible locations of the papers. He didn't realize that he stopped in front the Wasabi Dojo, the infamous Reptile World on the corner and the Falfael Phill across fom it. Bobby Wasabi was written in italic green italic bubble fingers were wrapped tightly around the handle before he pushed it open. The sweating blue mats were placed on the center, the blue metals lockers, and the bow-staff stacked on the corner and the door suddenly open and Jack's eyes looked around to he saw who it was .

Dirty blond hair was wrapped with grays hair sticking out. He was wearing his white Bobby Wasabi gi, and his green eyes widened when soon as he spotted the black belt prodigy.

"Rudy?" He exclaimed. He was one of the few people that knew Jack 's secret. He chuckled as he went it a bro- hug, which Jack happily returned.

"How have you been?"

" Great, how about you? How is the dojo doing?" Jack asked excitedly.

"You know same old, same old. Jerry, Milton, Eddie still come here." He answered. "I suppose you know about Kim?" Rudy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he gulped recalling the conversation with the blonde. I talked to her."

Rudy quickly changed subjects, sensing the talk about what going in the past two years. The guys won a couple trophies enough to keep the dojo going. He was still dating Mrs. Applebaum and Jack told him about his two years training in the CIA.

"It was nice to talk to you. We should catch up sometimes."

The sensei chuckled. "Just name the time and place."

Jack waved one last time before walking out of the dojo only to bump into some people. He slowly looked up , ignoring the slight pain on his forehead. He saw 4 pairs of confused familiar eyes.

He slowly picked up the device but the question on everyone's mind was:

"What was he doing here?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, walking away not noticing that when he bumped into them his portal GPS slipped out of his pocket.

Jack's stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten anything except for his apple. Since his mom was working the last shift at the hospital, she was probably be home late. With one glance he slowy walked toward the Beach Shack.

The Beach Shack was close the beach that you could hear the waves crashing into the shore and the sunset setting above the crystal blue had a wooden patio with wooden chairs and tables with blue shade above them. You could feel the cool summer breeze passing by.

Kim and the cheerleading team were currently sitting at the table outside laughing and they stopped suddenly as someone unxepected stepped in.

Jack. In the flesh. His hair was damp from above his shoulders. His black vans tapping on the floor and his brown eyes searching a table. He briefly locked eyes with the blonde. Back in the days, she could figure out anything from just like into his eyes but he quickly looked away before she could figure it out.

"It is me or isn't weird that Jack is here," Grace said everyone thought's and Kim shrugged and suddenly taking interest in her salad.

Jack knew that the cheerleaders were curiously looking at him, but at this point, he didn't care. He picked up his tray which consisted of french fries, burgers and a can of Coke and walked to a table , he opened his can of coke and looked at the sun was finally setting leaving orange rays among the peaceful waves. Some people would think its just was sunset but to Jack it was one of the many things that made feel at ease.

He smiled as the fall wind rang through his hair, and the sound was very soothing to hear.

But the good moment didn't last long.

"Well if isn't the great Jack Brewer?'

Frank.

He sighed and stood up to the curly-haired teenager.

"What do you want Frank?"

The Black Dragon smirked at him and pounded his fist." It's payback time. "

"I'm not in the mood now. Okay, please just go away."

He sighed and walking away from the Frank was done. He slowly picked over Jack's tray and dripped it all over his head. The whole restaurant fell silent. The brunette slowly turned around, the sugary dripping over his shirt.

He chuckled. "It that all you got? I've seen worse."

That comment made Frank angrier. He slowly threw fist but Jack caught it and twist his arm and flipped Frank on the table making everything scattered to the floor. He was brown eyes looked up to see everyone's shocked eyes. He quickly payed the check before run out of the shack.

So much for keeping a low profile.

* * *

**I know the chapter is next time it will be longer it will have more kick and more action.I promise. I hope you like it. Please review!And tell me what you think!**

**Until Next time!**

**-Everlasting-Faith**


	5. A Little Change of Heart

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. With Finals and everything else. I didn't have time to update. I wanted dedicate this chapter to these following people:**

**Eastern sides sunsets, TeddyBear98, Kiviloves, Gone with the leaves- Without them this chapter wouldn't been made. Some of them are like my BFO(Best Friends Online) So thank you guys! You are the best!**

**This is my longest chapter (around 6k words) I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any Grammar/ Spelling mistakes that may I have missed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin'it. Or Cha cha Slide by Dj Jasper.**

* * *

He was tired of running.

Jack's feet pounded loudly against the floor as he sprinted out of the shack as quickly as his legs would take him. But it seemed like no matter how fast his feet were touching the ground, he would never get far enough to run from his true problems. And perhaps that was what irritated him so much; to the brink of exhaustion and to utter insanity at times.

He paused for a moment, surveying his surroundings while his breath huffed out in deep pants as he clapped his hands against his chest in an attempt to try and fill them with oxygen again. The brunet figured that he was far enough away; three blocks was a good distance, and he really didn't have the breath or the energy to run much farther. His second wind returned to him as he slowed down to a casual stroll, and took stock of the damages done with a careful eye.

His hair was matted thickly to his forehead in sickly-sweet smelling clumps; the remains of lettuce and tomato from the salad stuck in random patterns all across his shirt. A few strands of extra stringy American cheese was intertwined through his hair like odd orange highlights, and he reeked of mahi-mahi, canned tuna, and artificially-flavoured crab meat. Pedestrians walking by gave him odd looks, but not a single one of them stopped to ask or comment. Maybe they didn't want to know, or just simply didn't care.

He hadn't meant to cause a big scene in full view of everyone; he really hadn't. But it seemed like no matter how many times he had tried a deep-breathing exercise and tried to remind himself that violence was rarely the answer, it felt like Frank always knew which buttons to push. That was why they always fought, and it was probably the reason why they always would fight.

The fact that they were part of rival dojos really hadn't helped much either. It was a well known fact by everyone in the school that they had both held much contempt for each other. What Jack hadn't known, though, was that Frank had carried that grudge throughout all those years.

Annoyed and irritated, Jack took out his earplugs once again in an effort to try and get his mind of the current jumble of his problems. With a hard click, he thumbed the play button, only to be greeted by the cold sound of grey static. His jaw clenched in disappointment as he tried once again, and this time, the only sound he heard was deafening silence that filled his hearing. The Coke had ruined his earplugs.

"Damn it!" Jack yelled in frustration as he furiously pressed the pause and play button. After a moment of fruitless pushing, he yanked them out of his ears and threw them on the floor, stomping on the plugs a few times before leaving the crushed pieces discarded on the floor. The little pieces of metal and plastic lay forlornly and forgotten and he continued to trudge, this time shooting daggers at the people to bothered to look at him.

If the bystanders hadn't thought that he was crazy for wearing lettuce,, cheese, before, they probably did after seeing what had just happened in the middle of the sidewalk.

Aggravated, peeved, and sticky, Jack continued the long walk home.

. .

* * *

A certain blonde cheerleader was still standing in the shack; unsure about what had just taken event. Her hazel eyes flickered slowly over the curly-haired teen sitting in a puddle of soda on the floor as he tried, and failed, at an attempt to get onto his feet once again. A few Black Dragons quickly got out of their seats to help their ringleader up, and Frank stumbled a moment; almost falling face-forward, before finally regaining his balance.

The door was still swinging slowly, as if taunting Jack's sudden departure. She had to suppress the overpowering urge to run after him to see if he was alright, and instead stayed frozen in her spot. Kim knew that he didn't want the attention; the hero-complex that the gang had always teasingly made fun of him about was a part of him, and it was something that the Warriors had all grown used to; Jack the Perfect, Jack the Unstoppable, Jack the Hero, Jack With the Halo on His Head Everywhere He Went.

Her mind flashed back briefly to a cold September day back when they had still been the best of friends.

T_he sky was a light pewter grey; the weather already starting to anticipate the fall and winter months. The cool wind pushed mildly at the two teens seated on a pair of chipped blue high swing sets, both with an expression of simple and mild contentment on their faces. The swing creaked and groaned as the cheerleader pushed off from the ground relentlessly, but thankfully the metal did not crack under the weight or the pressure of two maturing teens. The blonde's laugh rang out gaily as her toes touched the surface of the sodden soil and the wind whipped past her face._

_"Y'know, Jack, everyone's been complimenting you about saving that old lady's purse from that robber. Everywhere I go, people see me as 'the friend of Jack Brewer. It's kinda funny," she giggled mildly to herself before putting on a straight face, "There was this old man who asked," she paused, and lowered her voice to that of a gravelly grandfather's, "Will you ask him to be my personal bodyguard? I pay decent amounts."_

_"I'm not that special," he shrugged simply._

_"C'mon!" Kim interrupted in disbelief. Her eyes narrowed as she managed a bad impression of his voice, "Yup, I volunteer at the local dog shelter for animals about to be put down, I save nerds' lunch money, and I beat up the bad guys. But, no big deal, it's all good," she quipped. Jack rolled his eyes in response to her mock amusement._

_"Um... I've never volunteered at a dog shelter, Kim."_

_She screamed at him loudly, and threw a quick judo punch to his arm before settling back down onto her swing. "Not what I meant! You know what it was supposed to come out as, Brewer." Her eyes narrowed as she threw him a threatening grimace if he dared to interject any one of her comments again. "Not cool, Jack, not cool."_

_At her look, he sighed. "Seriously, if you think I'm good, you should have seen my grandfather. Now, that was some real martial arts talent. Besides, I don't like that much attention. I mean, sure, everyone likes to be noticed once in awhile, but who doesn't? I don't do it for other people's awe, Kim. I do it for myself. No matter how vain it sounds, I do it for my own reasons; not others. And I like being unknown sometimes. It makes me feel like I'm not being too egotistical," he replied._

_He flashed her a smile, and was met by one of her rare full grins. It was the moment that she had realized that she liked him in a way more than a friend would. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks under his impassive stare, and chose to be haughty._

_"Now push me," Kim demanded, hands on her hips. He sighed heavily and got behind her, hands on her back, "How high so you want to go?"_

_"As high as I can go."_

"Kim!"

The blonde's head whipped around as she was snapped out of her stupor. Behind her was Frank, nostrils flared, and a shallow fire in his eyes. There were light brown barbecue stains splotched across his red and black uniform, and Kim's nose crinkled at the smell of rotten shellfish and oysters that seemed to radiate off of him. A plethora of random steak pieces were stuck in his hair, and a deathly glare.

And despite it all, she still couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened to you?" The words came out muffled as she choked on her laughter. Frank simply narrowed his eyes and scratched his afro before crossing his arms and scoffing. "You should know, Blondie," Kim winced at the nickname, "Your little boyfriend did this to me."

This time, it was Kim's turn to be offended. "Listen, behemoth, I don't know what or where you hear these things, but he's not my boyfriend. Okay? So lay off."

She scoffed, catching up with the rest of the cheerleaders that milled around quietly, leaving the angered Black Dragon frozen at the stop; feet planted firmly, refusing to move unless it meant victory.

* * *

"Finally!" Jack muttered under his breath as his house finally came into view in front of him. His shirt and pants were starting to stick to his body and chafe in several parts because of his perspiration. The brunet was already drenched from head to toe in sweat that seemed to deter away all others who bothered to get close enough to him. He didn't mind though; he didn't want anyone's company at the moment. Especially not some pitying sympathizers.

Fishing out his keys from his back pocket, Jack shoved the door once before it gave way and he shut it loudly behind him. Exhausted, he trudged to his room and kicked off his shoes, using a spare tissue to wipe off the sweat on his forehead in the meantime. Tired, sticky, and utterly used, Jack tugged his clothes off and slid into the shower; turning the water to a scalding temperature. As the hot water hit his face refreshingly, he recalled the events of the last day in succession; brief, emotionless, and all business like- already planning on his report that he had to write to the agency.

_I searched the principle's office; to which I found absolutely nothing pertaining to the case at hand. I later got into a fight with a Frank; matters not entirely associated with the operation. _

Opening his eyes, Jack repeated a mantra in his head, "I am a CIA agent. I've done intense training for two years. I can handle this."

Hopping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and set to work with drying his hair. Once he was considerably less wet, he pulled on a orange v-neck and settled for light grey drawstring pants that sat low on his hips. Walking across the room; feet bare, hair damp- he settled on a comfortable spot on his bed and turned on his laptop with ease. A face instantly popped up on the screen; much to both of their reliefs as Jack was greeted by the worried face of Ethan, questions already starting to stream out of his mouth.

"Are you okay? What went wrong? Is it all clear?"

Jack answered the rapid-fire with a calm tone. "Sorry about that. The earbud got destroyed on my way home. I didn't mean for you to worry though," he answered sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant motion. "Sorry," he repeated.

"What? What happened?"

"I.. Sort of got into a bit of trouble."

Ethan's brow rose inquisitively, disappearing beneath his hairline. "Right... _Trouble. _And by trouble naturally you mean that you just had to get into a fist fight with the first guy, who just so happened to be Frank, that ruffled your feathers and made you lose your nerves, huh?"

Jack's nose scrunched up in disdain, "Wait, how did you know that I got into a fist-fight with Frank?" His eyebrows furrowed together as he thought, and Ethan simply gave him a quirked smile in response, "They have security cameras over at the Beach Shack. Whatever and whenever anyone does something, it's recorded. And I just happened to see my buddy beating up someone else as soon as I check. Curious, isn't it?"

A thought dawned onto the brunet slowly. "Wait, does..." Jack was almost afraid to ask, "Does John know yet?" At the curt yes that Ethan provided, he groaned and flopped back down onto the bed, his pillow cushioning the fall into the mattress.

Ethan smiled at his friend's reaction. He tried to take the reassuring route, "Don't worry, I talked to him. He said it's normal for rookies," Jack glared at the expression, "to mess up on their first op. No hard feelings. Just get the mission completed as quickly and efficiently as possible before they find out about what and who we really work for."

Jack sighed, and gave his word that he would try to stay low and not get into trouble from then on. With a quick salute, Ethan logged off, and Jack was left looking at the empty screensaver of his laptop in his lap.

Running his hands through his hair, he let his mind wandered back to another subject; the subject of Kim. Had she been worried for him? Grinning to himself, he picked up a small yarn bracelet from inside his dresser. It had seemed so long ago that Kim had given it to him on their _friendaversary. _He liked to think that it gave him good luck. He thought idly if he should wear it to school the next day, and put it back in his dresser just as the front door creaked open.

"Jack! I'm home!"

Of all the dreadful events in the day, his mother was the one person that could always cheer him up. Unlike most adolescents of his age, he had a peculiar bond with his mother; although he still would rather not have her share baby pictures of him to any girl he brought home, no matter how much he loved his mother. Dashing down the stairs two at a time, he pulled her into a tight hug. He could sense her initial shock before she recovered and used her free arm to hug him back.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly, pulling him away to examine his face. She was scrutinizing every detail, as if she was trying to find something different about him.

Jack laughed it off, treading carefully, "Yeah, I'm just glad to see you."

She smiled, and dropped a quick peck on his cheek. "I'm glad to see you too. And, as a matter of fact, I happen to have a very special surprise for you."

Jack looked at her with narrowed eyes for a moment, dimples flashing. "Oh, a surprise, huh? And just what is this surprise?" She beamed at him for a moment, setting the mood with the nonexistent drum roll before she announced her news, "Your father is coming for dinner tonight."

His breath let out in one whoosh. "Alright, so, what's the surprise though," he deadpanned, unimpressed.

His mother rolled his eyes at him.

The brunette took note of his mother's reaction, and let his eyes wandered anywhere else. His relationship with his father was complicated. Aside from not being here all the time, his father was not very fond of him taking karate classes at unsanitary strip mall dojo. He wanted his son to be a great businessman someday. Karate was in his blood, his passion. He couldn't give up even if he tried. It meant everything to him. Their difference of opinions would lead to heated arguments, screaming match and one of them leaving the room angrily. His father never understood him. He never bother to.

His mother gave him a sympathetic smile and put her hand on his shoulder; squeezing it.

"Listen, I know things have been really rocky between you and your father. And this a chance for you to work things out Please just tried to get through this dinner."

He crossed his arms and pursued his lips debating whether or not he should. After minutes of that he sighed annoyance and looked at her. "Fine, I'll guess I'll try."

"Great." She smiled, put her arms around his shoulders. Let's gets cooking."

After the Beach Shack incident, Kim didn't feel like eating so she took her Caesar salad to go. She said her goodbyes to the cheerleaders and began walking home. It was almost nightfall. There is barely people on the street, the crispy air sifting through the trees, the sky getting darker by the second as the stars slowly appeared, the streets light illuminating her path.

That's one of the reasons why Kim liked to walk home was like looking at a postcard.

Her hazels eyes semi-closed as she looked through her backpack for her house keys until she remember that it was stored in the back pocket of her jeans. Pulling out, she twisted it the keyhole and pushed it forward a little successfully open it.

"Hey mom, she called out, dropping her backpack on the sofa.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" Her mom asked out, peeking out of the refrigerator.

"It was cool." Kim said, not wanting to get into details. Her mom nodded nonchalantly, but still there was a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"So, what's for dinner?" She asked tiredly, looking boredly into the refrigerator.

Her mom bit her lip and turned around pausing for dramatic effect; Spaghetti with Italian Sausage.

The blonde's spirit light up like a Christmas tree, her tiredness suddenly vanished.

"Mom, I love you," she squealed, hugging her tight. Her mom chuckled and hugged her back.

And they stayed liked that for a moment. Suddenly they heard muffled sound echoing through the living walls making Kim pulled away little.

"What is that noise?" She asked confused.

"Oh Its the Brewers next door," Her mom answered, leading her to one of the window above the sink.

Jack was dancing with his mom in the kitchen to a funky 90's music .She watched as the brunette and his mother slide to the left and then to the right as she threw her back laughing. Apparently they were dancing to the cha cha slide by DJ Casper. They look so carefree and happy. The brunette's eyes were sparkling with happiness. She noticed if you could read his eyes then you could revealing everything about him. She and her mom began chuckling begin as he began doing the dougie. At least try to..

Kim's mom smiled at her neighborhood interesting little dance party before walking away from the window and taking out the sausage out of the fridge leaving her daughter in deep thoughts.

To some people might just look like a regular 17 year old dancing around his kitchen but to Kim a he was still this goofy cocky-overprotective 14 year old that was her best friend. The kind of a best friend that you could tell everything to no matter how embarrassing they are. Don't get her wrong Grace was a great best friend. But she wasn't Jack. However there was one question that was still stuck in the back of her head like annoying mosquito ever since his return.

"Why was he back in Seaford?

* * *

Preparing Dinner with his mother was fun. He never seen so happy before. It was hard for mom to be alone in this big house for two years not seeing your son and then your father who is away for half a year didn't help at all. She missed him . A lot. Tears were clearly visible in her eyes when she hugging him tightly after the song was over but she quickly wiping them away not wanting him to see her cry.

He chuckled, straightening his dark blue button down shirt and slowly combed a loose strand of his hair behind his ear.

He was ready. At least he thinks he was.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he slowly made his way downstairs and began walking toward the kitchen.

"Hey son," a deep voice greeted behind him.

The teenager froze in his path, his high tops squeaked against the hardwood floor as he turned around to see his father standing there, a small smile plastered on his face. The boy's eyes widened in shock and then a small glare made it's way onto Jack's face. He was little bit shocked that his father showed up since "the business trips took much of this time and were too important to come and live with his own family .. His mom seemed to be okay with it but Jack could see right through his little game. Awkwardness surrounded the two, Jack starring his old man down.

"Hey." The teen answered simply and coldly as his father took a step towards his son with a heavy sigh. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and the boy shook it off.

Another sigh escaped the old man. "Jack I'm sorry but please I'm here now so let's all make the most of it as a family!"

Jack shook his head and allowed his eyes to go more cold, "You basically left me and mom to fend for ourselves to go on your 'business trips'!" Jack put quotes around business trips because he knew there was something more to the story than just that. His father was a sucky lair-just like Kim. His father's eyes looked scared and Jack knew he hit hard spot. It was a cover, he wasn't really on any trips.

"W-What are you talking about son? I'm working to keep us afloat!"

"You and your girlfriend afloat dad! Not mom and I! You don't give a damn about us!"

His father roughly grabbed Jack's shoulder and spoke with venom in his voice now, "Don't you dare curse in this house! And if you tell your mother about any of this-you will be in for it Jackson." Jack tried to pull his shoulder out of the man's grip but his hold only became tighter. Pain started to shoot out in sparks from the teen's shoulder.

"Dad let go!"

"Not until you promise that not a soul will know about me and Sarah!" So his girlfriend's name is Sarah, Jack thought to himself, I'll ask Ethan to look her up later.

"Why should I lie to mom about your little bitch," Jack responded with a growl. He never really cuss her before but his dad drove him out to it.

His father chuckled, "Because if you don't, I will make sure that your little girlfriend doesn't see the sun again," His father hissed back and Jack's heart stopped.

"H-How do you k-know Kim?"

Jack stuttered out of shock;.Its true. He was never around. How could he know?

"I have friends in low places Jackson." Now Jack was filled with rage, his father wasn't going to lay a finger on Kim.

The teen finally slowly twisted his father arm making cried out and take off his hand off his son's shoulder and he dashed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He stood on the sidewalk outside his home and debated on where he could go.

Then, his and Kim's special spot popped into his mind. She won't be there, so it would be fine for me to go there, Jack thought as he headed to the spot.

Jack was sitting on the bright green grass, thoughts swirling around his mind like a hurricane. His figure was facing the small pond in front of him, this whole spot closed off from prying eyes by surrounding branches from pine trees and bushes.

He sighed heavily, not hearing the sound of branches being moved from behind him. Silence engulfed the teen and whoever else that had just entered as well. "I didn't think you would remember this place," The voice said with a small yet timid laugh.

Jack turned to see Kim standing there with tired eyes, her face flushed.

the pain disappeared slowly began disappearing from his shoulder as Jack sent a reassuring smile her way as she took a seat next to him on the dry grass, "Hey Kim, yeah well there's no way I could forget this place. This is the place we would go to get away from all the crap happening in our lives." Kim nodded and glanced over at Jack. His eyes were back to looking straight ahead at the lake, the water glistening off his brown orbs in a beautiful manner. Kim scolded herself at her girly thoughts. "So why are you here Kim?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

Kim exhaled and played with her fingers, "I always come here after cheer, the reason I'm here so late today is because I saw you run out of your house like a maniac. Jack what is going on? "The brunet shook his head and let out a dark chuckle.

"My damn dad. He's seeing somebody else. My mom doesn't know, she just thinks he's on simple 'business trips' all the time. But I saw right through him and then he threatened me." Kim's eyes widened.

"He what!? Jack-" He cut her off.

"Kim I know what you are going to say, 'why didn't you fight back' and such. But Kim, he threatened someone I can't risk losing..." Jack trailed off and the blonde looked up at him once again, he had closed his eyes and one of his hands was fumbling around with his necklace.

She hesitated before she gently grabbed his other hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Who did he threaten Jack?" The teenage boy shook his head, he didn't want to say it. Kim moved closer to him. "Come on Jack, it's just me. Spit it out," She answered in a playful manner.

As she was about to speak again, he spoke. "You," His voice was scared, Kim could tell that much. She was also shocked but before she could say anything he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled the girl closer to him, hugging her to him. "That's why Kim. I can't lose you. I'm so sorry I left without telling you anything but it was to protect you. I wish I could've been there for you, here comfort you, make you smile... He trailed off looking into her eyes before continuing." I wish I could change what happened but I can't and for that I'm really I am sorry.

Kim was in awe with his speech but she was mostly happy. She snuggled into Jack subconsciously and smiled tenderly. The reason she always came to their secret spot was because she missed Jack so much and this spot always calmed her and reminded her of the amazing times they have had together-and all of the times where they had almost kissed. Kim knew that even though Jack disappeared without a trace for two years and left her heartbroken and worried, she still loved him and she couldn't stay away from him.

He was too intoxicating to resist.

Jack broke the silence again, a smirk now gracing his features. "Plus you can stop coming here to remind yourself of me, cause you can just have me now and forever," Kim grinned and playfully punched his arm; not moving from his grip.

"Shut up Brewer."

The two teenagers fell into comfortable silence, watching the stars. Jack couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. The moonlight shone directly on her face. But before he knew what he was doing, he found himself leaning in making the blonde freeze in spot. He chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek making her face go red.

"What was that for?"

"For being here."

* * *

Beep Beep Beep!

Jack slammed the alarm knock it off his night table. He buried his head back into his pillows. He got in really late and didn't get any sleep . Not that he minded. He spent the whole night talking to Kim catching up on what's going on Seaford for the past 2 years. Jack learned that she dated the principal's son; William but it only lasted a month. He was too controlling and got jealous easily. Even though she quit karate, she still came to the guys tournaments which made him feel little better. Despite his unintentional fight with Frank, his disastrous meeting with his father, the moment he spent with Kim was the only thing that didn't make his whole night a total burst.

He slowly got out bed ,wincing a little .The tight grip that father had form a purple bruise on his left shoulder. He slowly close his bathroom door and begin getting ready.

Hit by a wave of confidence, Jack settled for his Aeropostale black hoodie , khaki pants and his signature grey high top.

He shoved his laptop and his usb drive into his backpack just in case he got something and made a mental note that he was going to check the Principal's office again. He was not giving up that easily.

He grabbed his skateboard and made his way downstairs. He left a note for his mom on the counter saying how sorry for ruining the dinner and it will talk to her later.

It was 7:55, when Jack arrived at school. That was actual new record well at least for him. The teenage boy walked in the school building and all eyes were on him as they whispered among themselves some were actually scared of him and hid behind the jocks. He instantly knew why people were doing that and he didn't care if millions of people watching him beat the hell out of Frank. All they cared about was gossip, not the actual truth. Among them was Kim who actually felt bad for him. After everything he went through yesterday, he didn't need that.

The blonde sighed and walk among the crowd, finally reaching her to find none other than Grace who was leaning against her own,texting away.

"Hey Kim!" She called out, looking from up her phone.

"Hey Grace." Kim answered, putting her combination.

"Ready for another perfect day in the world of cheerleading?"

"Ugh, don't get me started." 'The blonde answered,as they both chuckled.

"Well, I see you later." Kim nodded in reply. She closed her locker after taking her books out for next class. She turned around only to spot Jack who was leaning against his locker, hand in his pockets, with his earphones and his head bobbing to the music, his hair swinging back and forth. She had to admit, he look really hot in black. He caught her stare and sent his signature smile that made every girl swoon. But Kim just rolled her eyes and smile back at him before heading to homeroom.

The teenager and put his earphones into his locker and got ready for his next class.

"Yes, I have the constructions plans for the weapon", a voice whispered. He was getting closer to the brunet decided to hid one of them closest possible; his locker. Jack narrowed his eyes and put his head against the door to see who it was.

Mr. Squires.

"They are in usb drive in my computer." He leaned against his shoulder against Jack's locker making the teenager boy breathing stopped short. "Yeah I'm going to my office, right now."

Jack's breathing finally came back, and he sighed in relief. He got out of his locker, smirking in triumph.

"Looks like the investigation is back on."

The main office was vacant. The leather seats were empty, the phone ringing endlessly behind the reception desk.

Jack followed the principle far enough not to be seen and close to tail him. The principal's office was the faraway end of the hallway and was the only one with glass doors. He sat glumly on his chair and opened his laptop and plug in the usb drive

"Okay, I just need a distraction," the black belt muttered to himself. Suddenly a pair of heels clicked against the hard floor and he heard the glass door open and closed. He turned on his back up earbuds to find out what are they were saying.

"Mister Squires. Jerry just glued Mr. Martin to the toilet seat. We need your help on deciding his punishment this time."

"Fine," the principal sighed and followed the assistant out of the office.

Jack slipped out of his hiding spot and put his hoodie on and tip-toed into his office. Thank god , he left his computer open.

He plug his drive in and waited anxiously as the files begin to download. He tapped his fingers on his desk and lookout to see if anybody was coming. Within an instant, the download was complete and Jack took out his the computer and speed walking out of there.

Jack made it safely back to his locker and leaned against it.

"Wow, that was a close one." He put his usb drive on the bottom shelf of his locker and made sure that he told Ethan about later.

Jack took out his chemistry book and his binder just as the final bell rang. Everybody was paired already and sitting in their station except for Kim.

Her hands were crossed against the table taping her hands on the table as she waited for class to begin.

"Hey," he greeted,take a seat next to her.

"Hi," she said, a little bit surprised. But there was some glint of happiness in her eyes. She sat up straight when the chemistry teacher Mrs. Pepperman walked in.

"Okay, class, for the chemistry lab today. We'll be creating chemical reactions. Those liquids that put in front you are very dangerous. So be carefully if you mixed them up you might create explosion. I can't stress that enough. Your instructions are on your tables."

Kim chuckled and put her goggles on as Jack began reading the instructions. They were working together just like old times. Except the fact, Jack was lousy at Chemistry. The brunette slowly pouring out clear liquid into the vale.

'And then you mixed it with red liquid."

"No Jack, it's the blue liquid first. It's going to blow. Everybody duck!"

_Boum!_

She only opened her eyes and got up to find everyone shocked faces before they began clapping in admiration.

"That was awesome, Randy yelled. "Wooh!"

While everyone was applauding else and giggling but someone else didn't find that funny.

"Ahem..."

Mrs. Pepperman. She had had angry scowl on her face and scrunch her nose making her look like angry pirate and her whole outfit was drenched with red liquid. Kim couldn't help but laugh along with Jack.

"You think this is funny. Well I think you wouldn't find it funny when I give you both clean up detention!"

She yelled out at the two teenagers before walking up to her desk. Meanwhile, Kim was holding her stomach and was becoming red for laughing too much.

"I'm sorry for getting you into detention," Jack said to Kim as they walked out of class.

"It's okay. It was kind of fun watching her freak out like that."

They both chuckled and the blonde stared at him for a little while. She was right, he hadn't changed at all. He was still the goofy black belt that she knew. And for some reason she was okay with it.

"So,I'll guess you in the detention." His voice deep enough to make snap her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll see you in detention."

As she watched him walked away she thought that maybe, just maybe...

She finally got her best friend back.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope you like it. PLEASE REViEW. I work really hard on it.I can't promise when the next chapter will be up so enjoy reading this for the meanwhile..**

**See you next time!**

**-Wipe your eyes**

.


End file.
